Destination Space
by lostin1worldofdeception
Summary: Korben Dallas was found in the desert outside of roswell as a baby. He doesnt know much about his childhood or where he came from but one day finds himself leaving planet earth and becoming royalty on a traveling space city.


Chapter 1.

As Korben Dallas locked his front door and straightened his tie as he paced down his walkway in his American dream neighborhood he had no idea what the universe he had lived in for what he considered forty-two long years had in store for him. Korben had worked his way up at the corporation and done everything right. At least that was what he had been told. The problem was Korben had a secret. A secret so big he didn't even know about it.

Korben walked down the street and under the weeping willow tree that he had passed under so many times before, always appreciating its necessity as a shade tree. As he passed the stop sign and crossed the street he looked down at his watch to realize he was running late. He started moving his feet faster and remembering the only conference call that he had to be on with his boss this month, he remembered a short cut he had taken one other time between two houses and promised himself the last time he would never go that way again due to the leery feeling he got having to walk through someone else's yard. He had also passed a white shed that had been tucked away in the corner of the yard next to the fence he had jumped and had heard startling noises coming from it the last time he had used this short cut. Korben picked up his pace and started running. As he bolted around the corner he saw the white shed, he immediately increased his stride, he was almost past the shed when out of nowhere he tripped on an object he had not seen and fell to the ground hitting his head. All the shapes he could make out went black and finally everything blacking out.

Korben awoke disheveled. He had remembered what happened and soon realized what he were he was, It was the white shed he thought he had made it past on his way to work. "Oh shit!" he shouted realizing he was still late for work. He jumped up and tried to open the door. Bang! Bang! He kicked the door open, and just before he took a step out he looked down to see there was nothing but the sight of planet earth very very far away, he grabbed the side of what he thought was still the shed. His knees quivered as he slowly crawled to the other side of the shed. "Where the hell am I?" he yelled out now angry. A woman's voice responded, "your in the royal space pod on your way to your ship Captain Dallas".

Korben had never known his parents and had been told by his foster family that he had been found in the desert only a few days old just outside of the city of Roswell. He had always secretly found it hysterical that he was the baby found in the desert during the same time as the alien "incident" but he had never thought anything of it until now as he traveled away from his home, his life, and the air that he now discovered was becoming more and more thin.

Korben felt like his head was going to pull off as he traveled through what he thought was the atmosphere. His lungs expanded and contracted quicker as he started hyperventilating, trying to gasp for air that was nowhere to be found, as he traveled farther away from his home planet. His body having no air to breathe finally gave into himself and he once again passed out on the floor of the now extremely cold floor of the white shed.

This time he woke up in a room with an entire wall of glass that looked out over a large floating city that was in a huge glass bubble in the middle of space. This room had incredible star dust and rocks lining the walls, most he had never seen before, the only differences he immediately felt was the relief of being able to breathe and that he was completely naked lying face up in this room. A familiar female voice called his name from a speaker in the top of the room "Captain Dallas, may get you a beverage?" He thought for a second then asked for his favorite drink, just to make sure he had not gone too far from home. "Yea I will have an Arnold Palmer on the rocks." Practically before he finished his sentence the most beautiful woman Korben had ever seen came walking in with his drink on a gold plate wearing nothing but a sort of electronic tracking necklace. He jolted up and stepped back rubbing his eyes. "She is still here." he said to himself. The woman set the drink on the floor and walked back out of the room. He walked over to the drink, it looked normal enough, he put his nose to the glass, it smelled normal. Just as he took a sip three more nude women walked through the door, this time these women were wearing long cloaks and he could tell they were not here to bring him another beverage.

"Captain Dallas, we must get down to business immediately, the resources we had tapped into on planet earth to fuel our spaceship have run out and we must find another planet to use, otherwise our ship and all of your people will be doomed." Korben looked at each of the women analyzing what he was seeing, then took a sip of his ice tea and lemonade mixture. "I am the last hope for this space ship?", he asked himself. Had there been more to him being found in the desert than he had been told. The first lady with the dark hair pushed a button on the wall of the room and a table slowly ascended out of the floor breaking his wandering eyes that had wandered down just in time for him to remember what was going on.

"This is what I need, a cause that I can feel good about." he said to himself. He sat down at the table trying to keep his eyes from wandering. The second lady with blonde hair had come in carrying a bundle of rolled up papers. She laid them on the table, the top paper having a map of Planet Mars. Korben knew it was Mars because of the title on the page that he secretly prided himself on being able to read in outer space. He listened intently as the blonde woman started speaking," Mars offers plenty of ice that can be turned into useable water to not only supply our power generators but also keep the temperature of our craft from over heating or freezing, it also offers an extremely rocky surface with many large size rocks that we can harvest and break down to retrieve the minerals that are useful to our diets." "what diet?" Korben asked in the most condescending manner. "Our mineral and water diet, that is how we keep our appeal and the ability to trade with other solar systems, because we can harvest these minerals that other solar systems need. We not only eat these minerals we also use them as a form of currency."

Korben looked at the other two women sitting across the table from him, they nodded agreeing with the blonde woman. The blonde woman becoming frustrating at Korben's lack of knowledge continued speaking as she pulled out the next large piece of paper." Mars also has enough sun to feed our solar panels that charge the batteries we use for power while we travel the universe." She pulled the mars paper off the table and rolled it quickly back into its tight roll and set it back on the table. "The red haired lady finally spoke up, Korben had been waiting for her to talk the entire meeting he had been gazing into her eyes every so often remembering he was suppose to be paying attention to what the other ladies were saying but then drifting back to the red haired ladies eyes. "She finally spoke with the calmest voice of all of them, catching Korben off guard." Captain the other planet we could consider for a refueling point for our ship would be Venus also know to earthlings as the morning star, it has a similar amount of gravity as earth but more importantly the highest amount of carbon dioxide for which most other solar systems are running out of, we could harvest the carbon dioxide and bring it to the other solar systems and trade for other products we need. Unlike mars it is mostly covered by clouds and would be hard to keep our ship there for extended periods of time." She explained. Korben was trying to continue to listen but had suddenly arose with a problem of his own. He quickly pulled himself into the table and decided it was best to leave the decisions to the three women who had done to research. "I trust you with any decision you make regarding the next planet we use for resources, If I had to choose though I would say that we should use them both for there plentiful resources they have to offer. This way we don't absorb all the resources these planets have to offer too quickly."

All three women acknowledged what he had said, then he suddenly started feeling like he had before he had blacked out after he tripped by the shed, he took one last sip of his drink looked at all the women and fell out of his chair. When he woke up he was laying on ground he looked up and saw the white shed where he had tripped next to him. He tried to remember what had happened as he looked around, out of the corner of his eye he saw three women walking by him on the sidewalk. They looked at him and started snickering to each other as they walked by, he didn't know what was going on but as he stood up he realized why the three women were laughing at him, he wasn't wearing any clothes.


End file.
